


Wrapped Up

by pettikotes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Snuggles and Blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettikotes/pseuds/pettikotes
Summary: I initially planned for this to be a watercolor painting, but there was something quiet and soft about the graphite pre-drawing that I liked for the season. I hope that you like it, and that your holiday is full of joy and peace.Happy Holidays, badskippy :)





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/gifts).



> I initially planned for this to be a watercolor painting, but there was something quiet and soft about the graphite pre-drawing that I liked for the season. I hope that you like it, and that your holiday is full of joy and peace.
> 
> Happy Holidays, badskippy :)


End file.
